The Life of Percy and Annabeth
by Dawnwizard8010
Summary: A series of random one shots based on the Barbie life in the dream house episodes but using Percy Jackson series characters. Join in as brother and sister Nancy and Matt try to break apart the unbreakable percabeth. Not set in any order. All mortal . ( originally titled Wait! Do i know you?- first few chapters are staying)
1. Chapter 1

**Nancy's POV**

I swear I've seen this guy from somewhere….

Okay let me explain this sudden thought. Here I am at the beach when a certain someone caught my eye. That someone had to be the beach lifeguard. But wait, that doesn't end here. Not only is he super attractive but he looks vaguely familiar.

_Just go up to him Nancy!_

_NO!_

_Oh great now I'm fighting with my thoughts, and I wonder why I'm still single! _

I then glanced at him again and our eyes locked. Now I was around three metres away from him so I could still his facial expression, it was in complete bewilderment.

Huh? I wasn't expecting that one…

I close my eyes and then sigh. When I open my eyes up again he isn't at his station anymore.

No no no no no NO!

Where did he g-

My thoughts were interrupted when a shadow washed over me; I looked up to be met with an untidy mop of ink black hair and big sea green eyes. Wait! What's that?! OMG!

THAT IS SO NOT FAIR! His eyelashes were thick, black and long aka a girls dream eyelashes.

"Hey!" was all he said.

Wow even his voice was attractive: deep and smooth, like honey.

_Huh where did that thought come from!_

I shake my head, now is my chance to come up with a flirty comment that will instantly make him fall in love with me!

"Uh w-well hell-hey there"

Wow so much for smooth Nancy!

He is staring at me weirdly now. I was probably chucking a weird face while internally scolding myself at my bad attempt of setting a good impression on this model like lifeguard.

"Soooo what's your name, mines Percy"

Ooh Percy that's a nice nam- "Wait your name is Percy?! You don't happen to be Percy Jackson do you? I'm Nancy Bobofit." I say cautiously.

"That's ma name, has a nice ring to it, doesn't it? So how's your peanut butter and ketchup sandwiches, Nancy, do you still use them as missiles at unsuspecting people?"

I blushed at his comment.

Then it all just hit me. Percy Jackson was that scrawny loyal dude at Yancy that used to stick up for that Grover kid. How did he turn from that thing that I once knew to this model standing right in front of me?

Well, it was nice meeting you again Nancy we should catch-up some time but my girlfriend waiting for me over there" he points over to a beautiful blonde waiting by his station with her arms crossed ignoring the guys who were shamelessly flirting openly at her. My last thought about him when he left was:

_People change._


	2. Chapter 2

**Authors note:**

**I just wanted to thank everyone for giving me those encouraging reviews. I said I will post a new update every week so here it is!**

Lame Jokes

**Tamara's POV**

'Shove loser!' I said this as I walked past Leo.

Ahh, Leo Valdez. He doesn't belong at this school. This is the school for the rich not the poor, for the high status not the low and Leo here was anything but.

Today was not my day at all. My mother was back from the pub last night and didn't stay at a friend's house so I was stuck with her. It's my secret that no one else knows, not even my best of the best friends because they were all fake snobs. I then fixed my posture and quickly flinched, my body was throbbing from the amount of hits my mother struck at my back.

_I hoped no one noticed me flinch…_

I looked into the eyes of Leo they were a nice warm shade of brown but were filled with something I did not expect at all: sadness and pain.

I straight away remembered the pain from last night reliving the moment again. It was utterly painful. I then feel wet on my cheeks and notice tears streaming down my face. I cover my face quickly before grimacing in pain again and run out of the gates that I walked in only a few minutes ago. I dump my stuff on the dirt and fall onto the ground whilst leaning my back on a brick wall as more tears stream down my face. Leo saw me flinch in pain now he is going to tease me for the rest of my life and ruin my reputation. I sigh sadly and look down at my hands.

'What type of stationary would be the best leader?'

'A RULER!'

It's Leo and I can't help cracking a smile at that lame corny joke.

'So what's up, chica'

That was Leo again.

I sniffle and then turn to him.

'It's nothing' I say

'Aww come do I have to turn that frown of yours upside down?'

'I guess' I say uncertainly.

He then clears his throat and says:

'Why did the boy eat his homework?

Because the teacher said it was a piece of cake!'

Oh oh oh oh what about this one: why was the teacher cross eyed?

Because she couldn't control her pupils!'

At this one he slaps his thigh and starts laughing like a maniac. I can't help but laugh manically along with him.

'Why are these all school related?!'

'Well we ARE at school aren't we?'

'Too true' I agree

His face then turns serious.

'Now will you tell me why you're sad?'

I take a deep breath, I've been holding it for so long and I'm now going to spill to some lame Hispanic scrawny guy that I just truly met around twenty minutes ago.

'My mum is a drunken wreck and always hits me' I suddenly blurt out.

His eyes immediately soften.

'Gee, I didn't know that Tamara, wanna talk about it?'

'Maybe next time? What about some more lame jokes?' I offer.

'Right-o, so why did the teacher wear shades to class…'

**And that's it, if you don't know that last joke you can PM me for the answer. I hoped you liked it, both the jokes and the story. Please review and tell me what you think about it so far.**

**Dawnwizard8010**

***salute to all you awesome people out there***

**Over and out.**


	3. Chapter 3

**MattDonalds**

**Thanks a bunch to all those people who reviewed and told me their opinion. Also to all those people who followed and favourite me, means a lot. Well it's a new chapter here everybody! WHOOP WHOOP! So without further ado…**

**Matt's POV**

"Hello what can I get for you today?" I said monotonously without even looking at the customer.

Let me just quickly introduce myself, my name is Matt Sloan, playboy extraordinaire and currently struggling for money and neck deep in debts at only the age of 23. Being the son of a rich family sure has its perks, such as the money, luxury and of course getting all the girls. But recently I did something that got even my dad worried, with all the money he shouldn't be worried, but surprisingly he was. Let's just say I caused so much mayhem that got my dad angry telling me he is going cut all his riches from me until I became more responsible. So here I am in good ol' Maccas that is currently almost empty, trying to get some cash.

"Hey, I would like to get a small big mac with small fries and a medium coke"

My head shot up at the angelic voice and immediately fell in some ponies and rainbows daydream about the girl in front of me. She had long curly blonde hair, tan heart shaped face with red plump lips, long eyelashes that framed intimidating grey eyes that were at the moment twinkling with warmth and happiness. She wore a blue baggy sweater that said in big lettering 'JACKSON', tight dark jeans and grey converses. And best of all she was my age.

"And I would like to get 2 large big mac meals, large cokes to go with it and also large fries, a sundae- make it the bugglegum because it's blue- and an apple pie" the deep voice said, which broke me out of my fantasy sequences of me and that girl. I looked at the owner of that deep voice, noticing for the first time, I nodded and put down their orders. Then I realised something about the man, I whipped my head up and did a double take. I looked closer at the man and gasped in realisation and remembrance. Same black hair, same sea green eyes and trouble maker smirk. But this time he was tanner, musclier and was downright hot with one hell of a bod. Don't worry I'm only interested in the girl.

"Percy….Percy Jackson?! Is that you?"

Percy nodded and took a step back about to run. I turned red as soon I realised that I was literally nose to nose with him. No wonder he wanted to make a run.

Percy opened his mouth then thought better of it and shut it and the once again opened his mouth again.

"Do I know you?"

His voice was in suspicion but also held a bit of recognition. He then glanced at my chipped front teeth and paled.

"Matt Sloan?" he breathed out.

The first question I expected, but the second one that came out of his mouth surprised me:

"Aren't you rich, what are you doing here?!"

I explained the whole problem to him. All he did was nod with his mouth agape and his eyes searching my face, probably trying to find the old Matt within me.

The girl next to Percy steeped forward and said "can we pay now? Because I'm starving"

I looked at her and looked at and then at her hand wrapped around Percy's waist and straight away made the connection.

"Uh, sure" was my intelligent answer.

Percy then brought out a wallet with a blue trident on it and looked at me expectantly, eyebrows rose up.

"What!?" I said defensively.

"We kind of need the price" he said this in a 'duh!' tone.

"Oh right" I cleared my throat in embarrassment "that will be $35.45"

He reaches into his wallet and pulls out a 100 dollar note and a small piece paper and hands it to me.

"Keep the change" was all he said. He and his girlfriend took the food and left.

I stared at their retreating backs, mouth agape. I then look at the 100 dollar bill and then open the folded small piece of paper and inside with his name on it, underneath his number was there with a small note saying ' if you need anything'.

_He must have written down his number when I went to give his food._

I fingered the money and the note and carefully put it in my jeans pocket. I realised my shift was over and decided to head home.

On the way home I thought:

_What did I ever do well to him or anyone to gain his care for me?_

**please review and tell me what you think. the more the merrier right. current song listening to: numb by linkin park**

**Dawnwizard8010**

***salute to all those awesome people out there***

**over and out.**


	4. Chapter 4 - Playing heart to get

ok** so hi, i just wanna say that this chapter is going for trials to see if it is good enough for me to continue, so if you review give me all the feedback i need so i know if i should continue or not, so without further ado:**

Matt

'Nice, Matt's having a good hair day'. Matt said to himself as he looked into his golden hand mirror. He looked at his dark hair and eyes and his chipped tooth that he thought made him look like a bad boy, causing all the girls to swoon. Or so he thought. He was currently checking himself out while walking through the large shopping centre all red and pink ready for valentines day tomorrow.

He continued to speak to himself, 'But then again aren't they always-oof!' he was cut off when he bumped into someone.

'Hey, watch where you're going man!'

He looked up from his reflection, which was pretty hard for him mind you, to see who he bumped into. He caught a whiff of ocean and instantly narrowed his eyes.

Percy.

Percy, his rival. From his toned tall body to his raven locks and 'dreamy' green eyes, he was a catch for the girls.

Said person was his rival from the start because of his totally hot girlfriend Annabeth (cue dreamy sigh). He has wanted her since the moment he laid eyes on her. Sadly she adored and loved Percy. He gagged mentally.

He quickly smacked a cocky smirk on his face, 'What are you doing here, huh, shopping for personality?' He quipped smarmily.

Ignoring his comment, Percy held his hands out excited,  
'Actually I'm here for Annabeth, tomorrow is the big day and I wanna make it super special.' he walked off all giddy.

'Big day huh?' Matt said to himself scratching at his jaw. He walked on completely missing the red hearts hanging from the shopping ceiling, walls and fat men dressed as cupid carrying heart arrows and bows hopping around.  
Matt thought to himself 'Could it be...

A heart arrow whizzed out of nowhere and stuck to his head harmlessly, then it hit him, literally, 'Valentines day!' he exclaim proud of himself.

~line break~

Matt revised his plan to himself once again in his mind and gave himself a pep talk.

'Okay' he said to himself.'This is my big chance, I cut Percy off at the knees by blitzing Annabeth with gifts and tonnes of Matt charm, then she kicks him to the curb and Annabeth and I are a red hot item'

~line break~  
Percy was found at the local florist holding a bouquet of flowers while the cashier was swiping his card. 'these will be perfect for Annabeth' Percy said happily to himself.

Behind Percy, and without being noticed, Matt's head popped out within the display potter flowers, his head inside a disguise pot with holes for his eyes.

'Pffffft, yeah right' he said to himself as he flicked his hand in a careless manner. Reality melted into his fantasy sequences...

\- during fantasy sequence-  
Percy was ringing the doorbell at Annabeth's door holding a bouquet of flowers.

Annabeth opened the door and was greeted with Percy saying: 'Brought you some pretty flowers Annabeth' he said stupidly in a voice only heard in Matts fantasy sequences.

Annabeth shook her head in disgust and took the bouquet gingerly with two fingers and slapped Percy's face with it. 'Eugh whatcha do? pick 'em at a landfill?' she then sighed dreamily ' I wonder what that hunk, Matt, is up to'

-end of fantasy sequence-

Matt jumped from his spot throwing off his disguise and sauntered up to the cashier leaning on the bench with his arm.  
'Hey i need something that would guarantee to wow a girl and make her dump her dopey boyfriend..."

~Line break~

Percy could then be found walking out of a chocolate store holding a pink heart shaped box full of chocolates.

Matts head appeared once again and also unnoticed from behind a wall.  
'hmmmm' he said to himself, tapping a finger to his chin as he plunged into yet another fantasy sequence...

\- during fantasy sequence-

Percy and Annabeth could be found on a bench in a park. Percy wearing a black suit and Annabeth wearing a pink dress with her curly blonde corkscrews out, as she checked for imperfections in her make up through a small compact mirror.

Percy turned to her whilst opening the box of chocolates and in a southern accent, he said ' lifes like a box of chocolates'

'No your face is like a box of chocolates' Annabeth said annoyed, and smothered chocolates all over his face.

\- end of fantasy sequence-

ah hah!' Matt said entering reality once again, he had a brilliant idea!  
Running into the chocolate store that Percy just exited he could be heard from outside.

'Do you do custom orders?...'

~ line break~

The last place Percy would be found in the shopping centre for that day was at the newsagents, next to the valentines cards on display.

Percy slumped his shoulders, defeated ' Gee none of these are right' he sighed and walked away.

Matt could be found not far from where Percy was standing as he plunged into hopefully his last fantasy sequence of the day

\- during fantasy sequence -

Sultry and romantic music was playing in the background as Annabeth and Matt were sitting on the carpet in front of the fire place.

"oh Matt!" Annabeth said adoringly as she read her card from him. She leaned towards him, and then...

Everything stopped with a sudden halt, matt turned around, "no lookie this fantasy sequence is too good to share"

-end of fantasy sequence -

~ line break also valentines day ~

It was a beautiful day as Percy Jackson rang the doorbell to Annabeth's house with his valentines gifts in his hands.

"Happy valentines day Anna-"

"HOLD IT!"

Percy flinched as Matt came walking forward, he swatted away the bouquet of flowers in Percy's hand.

Matt scoffed "You call those flowers, THESE are flowers!" he planted a giant arch of flowers around her shoulders. Annabeth fell to the ground with an "oomph".

Annabeth scrambled up from the floor, gray eyes unfocused.

"Uh...thanks Matt, I guess" she said warily

Matt then glanced at Percy's chocolates in his hand.

"Oh and that candy" he said to Percy " you really cheaped out didn't you Jackson"

Matt stepped aside to reveal a life size chocolate version of Matt.

"Mmm that hair looks really yummy, doesn't it?"

"I'm pretty sure you shouldn't leave that 'yummy hair' out in the Californian sun" sure enough the sun was shining even more today and the chocolate was slowly but surely starting to melt.

"Pfffft whatever" Matt said a little too frantically, with a wave of his hand. "check out MY card!"

It was a giant card with a picture of Matt playing guitar wearing cupids outfit. Out wafted music that will only ever sound good in Matts ears.

"hey, Annie you won the jaaaackpooooooooot-" The card started to sing but then started to get out of hand and slowly started to catch on fire. Matt shrieked and started stomping on his card putting out the fire.

"ack! Lousy cheap sound cards" he exclaimed moving away, scared to see if the card was going to blow. He then turned to Annabeth nervously with an attempt of a suave smile.

"hehehe so was that the best valentines day or what?" he finished crossing his arms in a victorious stance. He was 100% sure he won Annabeth over. Okay around 90% sure, to tell the truth.

"wow you went all out, and it outs the stuff i bought to shame" Percy said dejectedly, glaring at the gifts he bought.

"you said it i didn't, although i was about to..."

"Percy, I'd love to see what you got me" she said imploringly.

Percy took out the flowers, " they're not much but..." he said warningly.

"oh they're lovely!" not expecting that answer at all, Matt fell surprised.

"and these are the chocolates that you've like since we were twelve" Percy said a little more confident than before.

"Oh seaweed brain, I cant believe you remembered" she playfully teased, but with a warm twinkle in her eyes. Matts jaw fell to the ground.

Percy then brought out the card now giddy with confidence, a dopey smile plastered onto his face " and here is your card, made it myself!" he said with such pride.

The card was simple and blue with an untidy picture of a heart with seaweed brain + wise girl.

" Dear wise girl, you will always be my girl" Annabeth read "cheesy but you know what Perce? You're the most best and most thoughtful boyfriend I could ask for, thanks for being there for me, i love you"

"I love you too" Percy replied.

Matt scrambled from the ground recollecting his jaw, dignity and thoughts.

"Well that was completely different from my fantasy sequences" Matt said rubbing his sore jaw.

"Mine too"

Nancy was there standing not far off tearing a chunk off her life size chocolate and nibbling on it dejectedly, the same chocolate she was planning to give Percy, but Percy and Annabeth were cuddling together without a care of what the siblings were doing.

**so that's it tell me what you think! Follow favourite and review!**

Dawnwizard8010


End file.
